Due to the scarcities of timber resources, fibreboard, composite board, blow molding board and so have been developed as a substitute for timber. But fibreboard and composite board are too heavy, and blow molding board is easily deformed because of its hollow structure.
Chinese patent number CN2185674Y discloses a paper honeycomb core sandwich panel that includes a face plate and honeycomb core. The invention is of light weight and of high strength. But because of its hollow structure, it can not be better or unable to link with other parts. So the panel of the technology can not be generalized in furniture.